Gigi's Diary (AKA Ramblings of a teenage girl)
by HeavenSkye
Summary: Gigi's diary, telling of her life, and what she thinks of everyone in her life. Oneshot, may become a twoshot, depends. Rtaed T for vague mentions of certain situations, but it's probably just me being paranoid.


**(A/N): Uh, not quite sure about this. This is basically the title. Gigi's diary. Its an AU pride and prejudice, a modern one, and aspects of it are taken from LBD, but isn't an LBD Fanfic. Still, please read and review. There might be another chapter, but for now, this is complete. Let me know what you all think.**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I just wish it was.**

**Gigi's Diary (AKA Ramblings of a teenage girl)**

Hi, I'm Georgiana Darcy, known as Georgiana if you're my aunt, Lady Catherine, Georgie if you're my cousin Anne or any of my friends at college, and Gigi if you're my brother, Will, or my cousin Fitz. I personally prefer Gigi, but you can't really pick who calls you what. Ooh, I almost forgot, Caroline calls me Gia. I have no idea why, but she does. She's also all over my brother all the time, which can be pretty annoying, but that's something else entirely.

Anyway, I'm getting way off topic. As I was about to say before I was side-tracked, I'm Gigi Darcy, and this is my life up to now…

I was born a good 17 years ago on March 31st. I don't remember anything back then, obviously, but my brother tells me I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Of course, he's still my brother, so I don't believe him. At all.

My mother was called Anne. Anne Darcy. It's such an adult name, its kind of hard to think of her as a kid. I know she was one once, obviously, but I really don't want to think of her like that. She was my _mum_. She died when I was eight, along with my father.

My father was called George Darcy. All I really remember of him was that when he held you in his arms, you felt instantly safe, like he could protect you from the world. Oh, and his stories! Oh, they were brilliant, at least to my five year old self hearing them for the first time. Don't judge me, I still thought I could legitimately become a Princess and find a Prince that was truly called Prince Charming. I know, I know, childish dreams, but that was back when I was naïve and foolish. I'm not anymore, can't be.

Anyway, my parents both died in a car crash when I was eight, leaving me in the sole care of my nineteen year old brother, Will. He claims he has joint custody with Fitz, my cousin, but Fitz told me ages ago that that wasn't the case. Man, I really need to stop rambling!

Back to the subject. My brother is called William Darcy. Will told me his name was once Fitzwilliam, but once he turned eighteen, he got it changed to William. In his words, 'it's a stupid, pompous name that will haunt me forever unless I change it.' I didn't see it, but then again, my brother is a little… weird. Well, not weird exactly, just… different, I guess. He thinks differently than the rest of the world. Still, he's my brother, my superhero. I know most little sisters think the world of their brothers, place them up on an impossibly high pedestal, but mine fell drastically, and I still believe he's my superhero.

Uh, anyway, my cousin is Fitz Williams. Completely crazy, bad afro, wicked sense of humour. Don't get me started on all the pranks he plays. I'd be here for at least a week if I did. But he's good at heart, and would do anything for me, even if he didn't really want to. What can I say? I'm talented that way. Still, Fitz is essentially a good guy. Even Brandon, his boyfriend, agrees with me. Brandon is pretty cool too, but me and Will have made it undeniably clear that he hurts Fitz and he has to deal with us. I'm still not sure if Fitz knows about that particular conversation. He never mentioned it, so…

Uh, next in my family. My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Is there a word for opinionated and crude at the same time? I don't know of one, but there must be one, and that is what Aunt Catherine is. She's a miserable old lady that should have been born in the 1800s. She believes my brother is going to marry her daughter, Anne de Bourgh, even though their cousins and it's totally incest. Thank God Anne is cool with it all though. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I had to live with that old bag.

Anne de Bourgh. Annie is a good friend, even if we're not all that close. She and Will are in total agreement that under no circumstances are they ever going to be anything other than friends, as it's wrong and totally weird. Annie is always ill with something, and we're always sneaking her out of Aunt Cathy's house (mansion really) so she can get better out of that drafty, freezing cold, medieval place. Asking Aunt Cathy to turn the heating on is like asking her for genuine photographic evidence of the devil going to work on ice skates. Then again, the devil probably could go to work in ice skates in Aunt Cathy's house, it's _that_ cold.

That's pretty much the whole close family I've ever really known. I live with my brother, and spend my time either at college or at home with Will. I don't want anything else, not yet anyway.

Two years ago, I was incredibly stupid. My brother had a best friend, George Wickham. They had been best friends since forever, and because I was under the care of a nanny/chaperone type person instead of my brother, I didn't know that they'd fallen out. Anyway, I was fifteen, and in love, or so I thought. George said all the right things, like how I was special, and the only one for him, and that he'd always love me. Like I said, incredibly stupid. I was young, foolish, and naïve. I didn't even think of telling Will, to be honest. My guardian type at that time, a Harriet Younge, approved of our dating. I had no idea she was in on the plan from the very beginning.

George asked, no, convinced me to go on holiday with him, to Ramsgate. I suggested a holiday to Harriet, who suggested it to Will, who agreed almost immediately. He wanted me to get some rest in before I did my exams. He was too busy, and couldn't come with me. At the time, I was relieved, as it meant I could spend more time with George, but now I realise I really wanted Will to come along and stop it.

George was… charming, I guess. I couldn't tell his expressions, didn't see the predatory gleam in his eyes. Until it was too late.

I woke up late, as I usually did on holiday, and called out for Harriet. There was no answer, which was strange. Suddenly, George showed up in the doorway with a smooth, 'Hey Peach.' Before I really knew what was going on, he was kissing me, holding me down onto the bed. I tried screaming, but George just grinning with a whispered, 'scream all you like, Peach, there's no-one here to hear you anyway.'

I had just started to despair of anyone getting to me in time, when suddenly the weight George had on me lifted as he was thrown against the wall. It was Will. He'd shown up to surprise me, and seen Harriet stood outside the cottage we'd rented for the week. Harriet had reluctantly told him that George was in there with me, and Will panicked. Seeing George on the bed, with me screaming for my life must have been pretty scary, to say the least. Still, Will punched George in the face, and lifted me from the bed, taking me out of the cottage and into the passenger seat of his BMW. I think I fell asleep then, 'cause the next thing I remember is waking up in a fancy hotel with a worried Will standing protectively over me. He told me all about George's gambling problems and womanising ways then. He was trying to keep me ignorant of it all, believing it was safer.

Ignorance doesn't keep people safe. It puts them in more danger with the less they know. It can hurt them more than knowing the truth about it.

If Will had just told me from the start, I would've believed him straight off. I don't blame him though. He saved me. That is what makes him my superhero. He was there when I needed him the most, and I've never been more thankful for his unexpected visits.

Now he and Fitz constantly hover. Before Ramsgate, I would've been annoyed. Now, it's nice. It reminds me of my father's arms. Safe, protected. I've learnt the evils of this world, and I wish I hadn't. Still, maybe Will can be happy, at least. He met a girl.

Her name is Lizzie, and he's utterly infatuated with him. I'd tease him about it, but his face moves closer to his neck, and it's all I can do not to yell "AWKWARD TURTLE" at him. Look, he's my brother, and my superhero and everything, but still, could he be any more dense when it comes to women. I don't blame Lizzie for turning him down, far from it. He was a bit of a jerk. Seriously Will, why can you never learn? Women don't want to be talked to like that! You are not superior to us!

Lizzie's nice. I like her. She keeps Will on his toes, and for all her professions of hating him, I can see she really likes him. I know she knows about me and George too. She doesn't really say anything, but it was her actions more than anything that gave it away. Let me tell you all about it.

_I was sat in the living room of Netherfield, the mansion Charlie (Will's best friend) was renting out, Caroline was there, as usual, fawning all over my brother, and Lizzie was talking to me about music preferences. It was an intense conversation, but we discovered we are alike in regards to music tastes (We both like Taylor Swift and Fall Out Boy, and hate 95 per cent of all 80s music). Anyway, Caroline looks up as Will stares at Lizze, quite blatantly might I add, and so Caroline decided to put Lizzie down in my brother's eyes._

"_So, Eliza, tell me all about that adorable military man, Wickham wasn't it? How is your mister Wickham?"_

_Lizzie stared wide eyed at Will and then at me, trying to decide what to say. I shrugged, because I honestly didn't have a clue. Sure, the mention of George hurt, but only because it was a reminder of how stupid I'd been. Lizzie took a deep breath before shifting slightly in her seat, subtly protecting me from Caroline and her catty comments._

_Lizzie practically glared at Caroline. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't the one attempting to bed every male in sight, Caro."_

_Caroline blushed in anger and embarrassment, but fell silent at Will's silent smile, and Charlie's muffled laughter. I saw Will glance at Lizzie, and knew that he'd told her. Instead of feeling betrayed, I felt safe in the knowledge another female knew, and didn't find me disgusting or stupid for it._

Anyway, I have to go now. I have to go help Will out. The poor man doesn't have a clue when it comes to Lizzie and how to speak to her. I'll go see what I can do to help. Will might not think so, but I owe him so much. The least I can do is make Lizzie seethe good side of my brother. And Will is always on his good side when he's around me. Time to go and be the annoying match-making little sister. Hmm, I wonder if Fitz wants to get involved too…

Peace out, guys.

Gigi x


End file.
